Destiny Blood
by Kaito Nagisa
Summary: The city of crox after 80 years has been suffering a lot of changes... Who are those two figures? Demons Vs. Humans in a battle of life... i suck at summaries, and probably at writing too, but if you're interested, click on my story. :D 血液デスティニー


Kaito: Hello there! I'm starting a New story! –evades kittens thrown at-

And thank you for clicking this story! Ok so…every detail of this story and the characters ect etc will be explained 1. In the story, and if you're impatient , 2. In my DA (here the link) kaitonagisa . deviantart . com remove spaces/  
my grammar is not so good so…expect some minor spelling mistakes /my main tongue isn't English lol/

* * *

OK LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

In the city of crux, demons and humans do not get along. Being enemies since the beginning of year 1970, when a young white haired man called Danil once made contact with a demon called Rimmon, Danil told Rimmon if they could be friends, Rimmon accepted and smiled to Danil.  
But after almost 5 years of friendship, Rimmon betrayed Danil by getting more and more close to him, until Rimmon had the chance to get more close to the people of the city and the city itself.  
And in one night, Rimmon started his plan, and called many demons from the outsides of Russia, and started to take action on his plan.  
That same night, Crux city was filled with blood, screams, and evilness…The Red Night.

Danil felt betrayed, empty, angry, but what he felt most, was sadness.  
His very first friend had betrayed him, in front of his nose.  
seeing his family and friends get killed one by one…it killed him, it hurt his heart more than anything…

"Rimmon!" Shouted Danil to the demon "What have you done! I thought we were friends!" Danil was almost on the verge of tears when he said this.

"HA! Me? Friends? With a mere human? Don't be a fool!" Laughed the Demon "I just accepted to be friends with you to get more close to this pathetic city!" He continued laughing while the other demons just continued destroying the city and killing the citizens

Just when Rimmon said those words, something snapped inside of Danil…something he couldn't quite catch, but it was almost as if he could touch it. He then said

"If you do not leave this city alone!...I…I will have to s-stop you!" Danil tried his best not to sound scared, and to keep his voice firm, but failed miserably.

Rimmon just stared, and the smirked, his face clearly showing amusement

"Ha! You? Kill me? Who do you think you are?" He snorted "You're just a simple human! With no power whatsoever over us demons!" Rimmon started walking towards Danil "Want me to show you how different we are?"

At those words Danil just opened his ice blue eyes and tried to run, run as fast as his legs could take him, but it was too late. Rimmon had already taken the first step

"where are you going? The fun is just starting!" he said.

And then he ran fast towards Danil, obviously overpowering his speed as a demon he was, and grabbed a fist full of white locks

"Ngh!" cried out in pain Danil "Stop this nonsense you…y-you demon!" Danil said.

At that moment Danil just felt worse, he never thought he would call Rimmon a demon…with so much hate in that single word "Oh? So you're mad? Ha! Amusing" he then started kicking Danil hard on the stomach "Let's see if this shuts you up!"

Danil just started coughing and coughing, his stomach hurt, but not as much as his heart. He started worrying after he saw that his coughs came with blood.  
"St-st..Stop it!" he screamed in agony, his body just wanted to go away!

"Beg me for it. Human." Rimmon just stated evilly

Oh how he wanted to die in that moment. Danil has never been so…so humiliated in his whole life!

"I'll rather die than to beg to you!" he retorted struggling to get out of the demons foot

"Very well then." Rimmon said, and then stopped kicking his stomach and took something out of his jacket, something small clinging from a chain in his chest, a pendant.

"Kaizodo!" Rimmon said.  
After that word, a the small pendant started shining, Rimmon geting a little away from Danil then extended his arms and said "Koshka Krov!"

"W-what?" 'Krov?...wait..Blood?' Danil thought 'why would he say that?'

Danil instantly got his answer when Rimmon was covered in light and then the light disappeared, Davil looked back a him, but Rimmon looked very different…

"W-what did you do?" Asked Danil clutching at his stomach, the pain still there, like he was still being kicked

Rimmon then was in front of Danil again, but now with something weird coming out of his head, kind of like cat ears, and now he was wearing different clothes, holding what looks like a special Gun…an evil smirk adorning his features

"It's time to show you that demons are very different from humans…" He then approached Danil and aimed his weapon at him "Fire!" he shouted, and then, a black shining light came out of the aiming directly towards Danil

"!" Danil just screamed in pain, the black light hitting his feet

Danil coughed up blood and started feeling dizzy "Wh-what did you fire to me?" he asked mad, and a little scared

"Hn. You're still alive. Stupid human" He snorted and walked towards Danil, grabbing his hair again "I'll tell you my little secret since you're going to die anyways."

Danil just glared at him, with the most hateful look he's given to someone in his whole life, he was scared, yes, but his hate and hurt was more than any other emotion he was feeling right now.

"You see" Rimmon started "This. Little pendant is what we call our 'Krov' it can do many things if you have the resolution and need to use it."

He said seriously. "If you manage to use it at least one time, your resolution will always stay in this little crystal, No matter what happens and if you're in trouble, you shall use this crystal to activate your 'Krov'" He continued while he threw Danil's head away, making him groan in pain

"My Pendant is ultra special. No other demon shall put it's hand on it." He then pointed his weapon again directly to Danil's heart

"And while you're a mere human, you do not have any resolution. Therefore you cannot stop this."

He laughed and said

"This is your end. Danil." He then charged the gun and said "Ike! Koshka Fire!"

'So this is my end…' Thought Danil 'No. This is not my end.' He said back to his words angrily 'I said I would stop Rimmon…and i..AND I WILL!'

Then Rimmon's weapon fired. A Darker light shining out of it, and hitting Danil, both covered by a cloud of smoke

"Tch. Goodbye, 'Friend'" Rimmon laughed and tilted his body over to Danil's, he looked more than dead, he then got up, turned around, was about to start walking when…

"Ah!" Rimmon gasped at the feeling of something pulling his tail

"Where do you think you're going?" Danil's voice was heard saying

Rimmon just opened his eyes and said "Impossib-! "

Danil pulled Rimmon's tail and threw him to the ground, launching himself over Rimmons body, and then, he made one thing that not other human or demon has made to Rimmon ever on his life.

He took Rimmon's pendant.

Rimmon back to his original form, now a little defenseless and shocked from what the human did, oh how the stupid human was going to regret doing this to him!

That until the less expected thing happened with Danil.

"K-k-Kaizodo!" Danil shouted

"Wait you stupid huma-!" Rimmon just shouted and watched the most horrible thing he's ever seen in his whole life, 'A human using a pen- no. a human using MY pendant? '  
The smoke surrounding Danil suddenly disappeared, and Danil appeared using the same outfit and holding the same weapon Rimmon was just a few minutes ago  
"Wha…?" Danil just said "What is this?" he asked while looking at himself

Rimmon just glared, how is it possible for a common human to be able to use a Pendant? Is it his resolve? Or maybe…No. that is not possible in ANY way.  
"Hehe…You…stupid human." Rimmon whispered to himself "You just sent Humanity to hell…"  
Danil's shock passed and he just turned to see Rimmon.  
"Rimmon." He addressed the Demon "If you do not retreat right now…i…i-I will have to dispose of you!" he said while pointing the gun towards Rimmon  
"Hn. Do whatever you want stupid human…my pride is destroyed with you using my pendant…and I will not retreat." Rimmon just said with a emotionless tone in his voice

Danil approached Rimmon, slowly but carefully, while still pointing the gun

"I really didn't want to do this…i-I I thought…I thought you were my friend…" he silently said

"Not everything in this world is the truth, Danil." Rimmon just answered

Danil just blinked…

Load. Sigh.  
"Goodbye…Rimmon…" he said  
_"Koshka...Fire..."_

Shot.

Rimmon just stared wide-eyed…the human really did it…he could use the pendant…Wao…

"Goodbye…Danil…M-my friend…" he just smiled and closed his eyes…

Danil then started crying…and swore to his heart  
"From this day on!...Humans and Demons will never get along…together…"

** xXxXxXxXxXx**

_20 years later… In the year of 1990…_  
a young looking figure smirked while looking to his side, there was another figure who looke exactly the same..

"Heh…so, what do you think?" the tall figure asked

"I don't know brother…Amusing?" the sitting figure said, in a rather mocking tone

"Yes, amusing, indeed…" they both smirked "This is going to be fun.."

With that said, the two figures jumped and started running towards a little town in Crux city.

"KAIZODO!" the two shouted "KOSHKA KROV!"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

Author's note:  
Kaito: Waaah…I'm dying x.x, 4 full pages…I think that's the most I've written in my whole life.  
Nagisa: Oh, don't be a lazy!  
Kaito: yeah, yeah, whatever you say…Anyways! Review if you liked! /reviews always make me happy, and make updates more quick *wink*/  
I know. Lame story, and lame plot, looks so NOT original, but wah…I wanted to write it :c Translations!  
"Kaizodo" = "Resolution" idk what does it even mean lol xD  
"Koshka Krov" = Cat blood. /satanic D:/ lol no. it's named cat blood because of the type of the pendant.

"Krov"= blood

Questions:  
1. Where those cat ears and tail on Rimmon?  
A= Yes, that's why the Koshka Krov =3=

2. What's with the weird names?  
A= I liked them. Also they're in Russia :l, if you want to know what their names mean, google it or search it in my DA /at the top/

3. What is the weird gun?  
A= um…I'm not so creative so…let's just say it's a modified normal Gun lol ^(=o.o=)^

4. Will yew update? D:  
A= I think so…as I said, if this story gets at least 1 or 2 reviews I'll be so happy I'll be puking rainbows, and writing.

5. What's with the lame Topic? "Humans and Demons"?  
A= I know it's ultra used but MEH.  
if you wanna see pictures of the characters. Check them in my DA /**_coming soon,_** I don't know how to draw, and I haven't drew them yet lol/

**OMFG, LEFT HAND CRAMPS D: NOW I CAN'T WRITE MORE ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. X.X**

bye, bye, ty 4 reading.

Edit: OMG D:, i just noticed...i started writing Danil's name as "Davil" OT2...well, problem solved! (i think)

Edit 2: I changed the end a bit so it would fit the next chapter ;D


End file.
